


惩罚

by budaicat



Category: The Rising of the Shield Hero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 设定是因为未知原因出现在同一个房间的本传黑盾，本传枪，外传白盾，外传枪。本传盾枪还处于互相敌视，外传盾枪已有关系（但是一种很微妙的关系，因为所有的岳父大人在元康心中都是平等的）。





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 盾枪注意！  
> 三观不正注意！关系混乱注意！  
> 本传黑盾x 本传枪  
> 外传白盾x 本传枪  
> 外传白盾x 外传枪
> 
> 尚文＝外传白盾  
> 元康＝外传枪  
> 岩谷＝本传黑盾  
> 北村＝本传枪
> 
> 爽文无逻辑。

尚文有点不知所措，面前站着的三个人，其中一个是自己熟知的元康君，第二个……也是元康君，但尚文直觉感到他和自己熟知的元康君不一样。而第三个人……是自己。对，那个紧抿着嘴角，阴着脸瞪着他们的，是未来的自己。

“喂！尚文！这是怎么回事！“北村首先发话了，他怒视着岩谷，仿佛现在这种奇异的情况全部是他的错。

“我怎么知道！“岩谷吼了回去，“难道不是麦茵那个婊子又有什么阴谋了吗？！”

“你竟敢骂麦茵婊子！你这个强奸魔！“北村拿起了枪冲向了已经举盾防御的岩谷。

“等下！不要争吵……“ 尚文正打算上前阻止，却看到北村突然向另一个方向飞了出去，重重地砸在了墙壁上，居然是元康已经挡在了岩谷面前。

“我想起来了……“元康阴沉着脸，瞪着还躺倒在地，一脸茫然的北村，“你就是过去那个愚蠢的我！”

“你在胡说……“还没等北村说完，元康已经把枪架在了他脖子上。

“对岳父大人不敬的人，是不应该存在的！“

“等一下！元康君！“尚文意识到了事情的严重性，扑上去紧紧抱住了元康。“那可是你自己啊！”

“过去的我伤害了岳父大人！这份罪过！是必须要用死来偿还的！“

“请考虑下全局啊！如果有一个勇者死了，会对那个世界造成很大影响的吧！“

“即使是这样！过去的我一定要被惩罚！让我至少砍掉他的四肢……“

“喂！你是未来的元康吗？“刚被元康护住的岩谷，似乎在他们的对话中得到了一些信息。

”是的！岳父大人！我是未来的元康哦！请不要担心！这个愚蠢的我的罪行我会来惩罚的！“ 元康自信满满地说道。

”好吧，虽然也搞不清现在的情况，但是关于惩罚……“

尚文看到岩谷的笑容，突然有了不好的预感。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
所以现在是什么情况……

尚文看着眼前的情景， 感觉自己干脆放弃思考算了。

”喂，未来的元康，给我抓紧了啊！“ 

”遵命！岳父大人！“

”等下，你们要干什么！快停下！“

是的，现在这个情况是，元康正将北村的双手压制在头顶，而岩谷，正在脱北村的裤子。

“等下！不止是麦茵，连我你都要强奸吗！变态！“ 北村奋力挣扎着，试图用脚去踢岩谷。

”岳父大人才没有强奸那头红猪哦！还有！虽然仁慈的岳父大人说这是惩罚，但被岳父大人操是种荣幸哦！好好地心怀感激啊！“元康冷冷地看着面露惧色的北村。

”你在胡说什么，唔！“ 北村正打算反驳，岩谷抓起旁边的一块布，狠狠地塞进了他嘴中。

”废话太多了，蠢货。“

“岳父大人嫌吵的话，我可以把他的舌头割掉哦！“

”……处理起来太麻烦了，你按好他就可以了。“

”遵命！岳父大人！“

岩谷解决了北村的裤子，摸了下光裸的臀部，然后拉开他的大腿，粗暴地把一根手指塞进了北村的后穴。北村模糊的痛呼透过布传了出来，身体仿佛鱼一般向上弹了下，然后又被岩谷抓着腰部固定住。

“真紧。“岩谷不耐烦地低声说，试图强行挤进第二根手指，但干涩紧致的甬道拒绝着更多异物的插入。北村急促地呼吸着，泪水已经溢出了眼眶。

“……用这个吧。“尚文忍不住把润滑液递给了岩谷。不，我只是不想另一个元康君受伤。尚文徒劳无力地在心里解释着，但自己在一开始没有劝阻住二人的时候，就已经是这场暴行的一部分了。

“……谢了。“岩谷用有些异样的眼光看着已经用了一半的润滑液，接了过来，然后倒在自己手心和北村腿间。

借助着润滑，岩谷很快把三根手指都插到了底。嫩红的肠肉痉挛着，不情愿地被扩张开来。

 

岩谷将阴茎低着北村穴口，缓慢地推了进去，撑开里面的肠肉。但北村哆嗦着，紧张得身体紧绷，阴茎才进入一半，北村像个钳子一样夹紧了他。

”喂！放松点！让岳父大人进去！“元康不快地抽出一只手扇了下北村的脸侧，北村的脸被打得偏向一边，他惊恐地发出了模糊的哭声。

”元康君，住手！“尚文伸手制止了元康，然后咬咬牙，拿出了北村口里的布，北村张大嘴汲取着空气，胸膛上下起伏着。

”岳父大人不用去，“

“元康君，安静！“看到元康不情愿地乖乖闭上了嘴，尚文这才继续手上的动作。他抚摸着北村颤抖的身侧，仿佛在安抚一只受惊的动物，然后开始套弄北村因为痛苦而完全瘫软的阴茎，直到他挺立起来。北村气喘吁吁，但快感在慢慢压过疼痛，这让他稍微放松下来。

岩谷往前顶弄了下，总算捅到了底。他牢牢抓紧了北村的臀部，不让他逃开，北村的汗珠和泪水从脸庞上滚落，他闭着眼，显然已经放弃了挣扎。他夹着哭腔的呜咽声取悦了岩谷，岩谷的冲撞越来越快，北村紧致的肠道带来的快感让他有点头晕目眩。

尚文 尽力配合着岩谷的节奏，继续抚慰着北村的阴茎。终于，北村的身体猛然绷紧，在高潮中颤抖着，全部射在了尚文手中和他自己的腹部上。

岩谷闷哼了声，将自己完全埋进北村体内，也射了出来。等他从高潮中回过神来，他向后将自己撤出，一些精液被带了出来，从北村红肿的穴口滑落。

岩谷看向北村，笑意残忍而满足。尚文战栗地看着那笑容，他清楚未来的自己所经历的磨难，这是一开始就被元康君拯救的自己所无法感受的。所以他没有立场去说什么。

“岳父大人！“

尚文才发现元康这次是在叫自己。

”岳父大人也想来操一次吗？“ 元康注意到了尚文下身的鼓起，指了指还双腿摊开的北村。

尚文看到北村通红的双眼惊惧地看着自己，不免生出罪恶感。“不，不用了。“

“那就由元康我来服侍岳父大人吧。“元康走了过来，在他面前跪下，拉开他的裤链，嘴唇包裹住尚文的阴茎。

“等，等下，元康君……“太迟了，火热的口腔带来的快感瞬间席卷了尚文的大脑，他只能尽力克制自己不要操进元康嘴里。尚文的双手落在元康的头上，但他不想去拉扯元康的头发。

元康熟练地吞吐着，舌头和手配合着，这让尚文忍不住呻吟出声，但他很快意识到岩谷和北村还在一旁，他咬牙咽下一声轻哼。

尚文没过多久就在元康嘴里达到了高潮，元康咽下口中的精液，然后又将一些溅到嘴边的也舔去。他的双唇因为才吮吸过阴茎而红润。尚文忍不住吻了他，元康舌尖还能尝到自己的味道。

放开元康后，尚文才再次尴尬地注意到了岩谷复杂的目光。

那么，现在又是什么情况？

END


End file.
